


waiting late at night

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy kurokens, kuroo bein snuggly, late night kurokens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo grins. “You need to kiss me ten times to unlock the next level where Kuro changes out of his clothes.”<br/>Kenma snorts but he’s smiling.<br/>“That’s an underwhelming obstacle.”<br/>“Should I have settled for twenty…?”<br/>Kenma finally gets Kuroo’s shirt buttons undone and he leans over him to kiss him on the cheek.<br/>“Nevermind, I think one is just right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting late at night

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and somehow sick me is better at writing impromptu snuggles than not-sick me hehe
> 
> beta'd by Sin Who Commented Twice hina!!! (@asterbells)

Kenma has long been used to Kuroo arriving late into the night on workdays, taking his managerial job seriously is a thing Kenma believes Kuroo prides himself on. He often gets invited to late night drinking with his co-workers to whom Kenma practically knows by name now although he’s never actually met them more than once.

Kuroo often tries to decline those however, opting to go home earlier than usual even though Kenma always tells him it’s alright to go. It’s supposed to be stress relieving after all, isn’t it?

(Kuroo texts him instead, telling him he’ll be home late and reminding him to eat dinner. Kenma holds on to these reminders usually—he always forgets.)

Kenma’s alright with this arrangement. He gets the apartment to himself for a few hours after he comes back from work, far earlier than Kuroo in comparison and he gets to do his extra paperwork fairly quickly in silence. Sometimes though, Kenma believes it gets too quiet; Kuroo always fills the quiet.

But the apartment always remains comfortable despite the lack of noise. He can feel Kuroo’s imprints here anyway, from the silly pictures of them together that they have framed in the living room, to the rather quirky terrarium they both assembled that’s now a centerpiece in the kitchen, to the shower curtain Kuroo chose out of bias for the cat prints even though Kenma found them silly, and even up to the blankets that Kenma now curls up in as he settles to sleep.

It always feels like Kuroo even though he’s away.

Kenma thinks he fell asleep for an hour or so until he distinctly hears the main door open and keys rattling. Immediately, he feels relieved. _Kuro’s home_. But he doesn’t get up.

He doesn’t get up even when he hears the door to their room open and he hears Kuroo sigh. It’s extremely tempting but he wonders if he can play off sleeping this time.

Kenma immediately cuts the thought though when he feels Kuroo’s gentle touch on his arm as if reassuringly and Kenma instantly turns around towards him, not even pretending to be groggy.

Kuroo looks mildly surprised to see Kenma awake though his expression is soft, tired. He’s still in his work clothes and his hair remains disheveled. Kenma reaches a hand out to him and pats him on the cheek, feeling his faint stubble.

“Hi,” Kenma murmurs.

Kuroo smiles, leaning into Kenma’s hand.

“Hey, I’m home.”

Kenma hums. “Welcome home. Tired?”

Kuroo doesn’t answer. Instead, he falls forward onto Kenma’s side and pulls him close, snuggling into the warmth of his chest.

Kenma laughs softly, turning so he can wrap his arms around him as well and he feels Kuroo’s breath slowly relaxing. He smells like cologne as usual, though this time also slightly of alcohol.

“Very tired then?” Kenma comments and Kuroo murmurs assent. Kenma gently threads his fingers into Kuroo’s hair and massages. “How was work?”

Kuroo groans. “Grueling. You know we had a three-hour meeting this morning I swear I was about to shrivel.”

Kenma scoffs amusedly, rolling his eyes. He knows about the meeting—Kuroo somehow thought it was highly appropriate to text his way out of it until was over, sending ridiculous messages of _kenma he’s repeating what he’s saying again_ and _kenma they’re serving BLAND coffee what do I do without you_ through the course of the morning.

“I think that was just you being dramatic. You’re getting this from Bokuto.” Kenma says.

“It really was tiring you should’ve been there.”

“Already felt like I was.”

“Meh. How was _your_ work then?”

Kenma presses a smile on Kuroo’s forehead.

“Same as usual. I’ve got a few plates to finish but I’ll survive.”

Kuroo momentarily squeezes him smugly, looking up at Kenma with shining eyes.

“Look at my baby being tough and responsible.” He says genuinely.

Kenma makes a face at him.

“Don’t make it sound gross.”

Kuroo laughs, and leans down again to kiss Kenma’s collarbone.

“Hey now that’s not gross,” he says affectionately.

“It is so.”

“It is so not.”

“It is so.”

“Why must we lie to ourselves.”

Kenma snorts and pulls away.

“Yes it is. You know what else is gross? You not having changed out of your clothes, that’s gross. You smell.”

“I don’t smell.”

“You don’t know that, get up,” Kenma lets Kuroo go and sits up, pulling his arm along with him. “Come on Kuro, get up.”

Kuroo responds by groaning and twisting in the sheets.

“Ehh…”

Kenma sits next to him, now trying to pry his tie away.

Kuroo grins. “You need to kiss me ten times to unlock the next level where Kuro changes out of his clothes.”

Kenma snorts but he’s smiling.

“That’s an underwhelming obstacle.”

“Should I have settled for twenty…?”

Kenma finally gets Kuroo’s shirt buttons undone and he leans over him to kiss him on the cheek.

“Never mind, I think one is just right.”

For a moment, Kuroo is still, if not a little shocked before he smiles again, all playful when he finally sits up.

“I think I need one more.” He murmurs, capturing Kenma’s face in his hands and kissing him gently, his smile making Kenma bloom with satisfaction and he kisses him some more, Kuroo’s lips moving to Kenma’s cheeks, his jaw, his neck until Kenma starts giggling.

“Kuro, that’s enough you have to _change_ —”

“Hmm,”

“ _Kuro_ ,” Kenma pokes him several times on the stomach until Kuroo laughs, pulling away, beaming. He winks when he gets off of the bed, taking his shirt off before padding to the bathroom.

 

“Did you take your contacts off?”

“Yep.”

“Take your meds?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Have you eaten dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Kenma quirks a smile, satisfied. He’s leaning against the door to the bathroom, watching Kuroo about to brush his teeth. The entirety of him here, from his messy hair and his broad back, to his bare feet makes Kenma feel at ease.

Kuroo motions him to come closer so Kenma sidles next to him, watching in the mirror as Kuroo’s arm snakes around his waist. He’s definitely smirking and Kenma retaliates by reaching up to touch Kuroo’s stubble once more.

“You gotta shave this.” He tells him as Kuroo finishes brushing his teeth.

Kuroo chuckles, holding Kenma’s hand and rubbing it against his face. Kenma makes a displeased noise.

“You can let go now.” Kenma says, trying to pull his hand away but Kuroo grips at it, grinning mischievously. Kuroo’s arm tightens around him and Kenma narrows his eyes in suspicion. “You wouldn’t.” He hisses.

Oh but he does. Kuroo cackles, letting go of Kenma’s hand only to wrap his arm around him, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around as Kenma squeals.

“Kuro, put me down!!”

“Nope not gonna!”

Kenma can’t help the laughter bubbling out of him, holding onto Kuroo tight as his twirling gets them both back to their bedroom.

In the end, Kuroo does let him go and they end up as a pile on the bed, Kuroo resting idly on top of Kenma, laughter still not leaving his lungs.

Kuroo’s back to snuggling into his neck, breathing slowly and Kenma pats his back.

“Kenma,” Kuroo says.

“Hmm?”

“I’m cooking breakfast tomorrow.”

Kenma quirks a smile. “Okay?”

“Dinner too.”

Kenma chuckles softly. “Okay. You do that then.”

“You must be lonely waiting for me at night poor kitty…”

“I’m going to hit you.”

“I love you.”

Kenma lets out a breath, smiling. He can hear the ticking of their bedside clock, probably close to two now but it’s the last thing on his mind.

“I love you too,” he says gently. “Now get off you’re squishing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kuroken have mercy on self-indulgent me
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
